


Your Mind is Mine

by XyjahThaGod (NeneStar672)



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeneStar672/pseuds/XyjahThaGod
Summary: They both want him, but neither of them can take the images.





	1. Chapter 1

Charles didn't take his injection, he sat on his bed rubbing his leg slightly, he knew he was touching, but he couldn't feel. He tried to lay down, listening to the voices, the screams, the sobbing. He couldn't block them out, but he focused on one.

 

Raven, he couldn't help but not focus on her thoughts, she was devious, always a step ahead. He snapped out of her, noticing a particular one close. Of course Erik, he was in his house, walking up the stairs. He had two metal balls in his hand, spinning them leisurely as he opened the door to his room.

 

"What do you want." Charles said, looking up still hearing the voices.

 

"I just came to see my crippled friend." He said making the balls flat. Charles glared at him, bringing his hand to his head but was bound, hands pinned to the head board by the flat pieces of metal. He walked around the bed, drawing his hand up Charles shirt, he struggles a little as Erik's cold hands ran over his nipples.

 

Going into the drawer, he pulled out a bottle of lube. Charles eyes widened, struggling more. "You piece of shit." He spat as Erik pulled lifted his limp legs and pulled off his pants.

 

He poured the lube over his fingers, before pushing them inside of him, and spreading his fingers, stretching him.

 

"Show her." Erik said, pulling of his pants and tightening the metal on his wrists.

 

"No." Charles snapped, smirking as Erik glared at him. He thrusted into him, gripping his neck as Charles let out a moan. He did hard, deep thrust, pulling out slowly and pushing back in roughly. He held onto his legs making the metal even tighter. Charles threw his head back, panting as his prostate was assaulted. 

"I said show her." Erik growled focusing on hitting his prostate. Charles gasped, trying to focus on Raven's mind. He showed her what Erik was doing to him,

 

"Fuck." Charles moaned.

 

Raven was a lady with brown hair, her eyes changed yellow, as she saw. She stopped walking, standing still as she watched Erik roughly Fuck him. It turned her on, but it still irritated her.

 

"Tell her who you belong to." Erik said starting to move faster.

 

"Erik" he panted.

 

"Louder" he growled.

 

"Erik!" He screamed as he came. Raven  continued to walk, frustrated and wet,

 

He started the war. She was going to finish it.

* * *

 As Erik came the metal loosened and fell off his wrists. His skin was red, the marks of the metal was shown in his flesh.

 

"She's coming for you" Charles said.

 

"Good." He gave Charles his injection. He stiffened, biting his lip as he pushed the liquid in his body. And with that he left, just as Hank walked into the house.

 


	2. Chapter 2

He could finally walk again, limping slightly down the stairs. Hank was in the kitchen, putting away groceries. Charles almost fell letting out a grunt and catching Hank's attention.

"What happened to you?" He quickly helped Charles up, his arm over his neck.

"Nothing, I need to get to Cerebro." Hank grunted, supporting most of his body weight.

 

"I didn't have enough of my medication, I should be able to have enough power." Charles said as Hank gently put him in the chair." I'll call you back when I'm done." Hank left the room, Charles put on his helmet, shaking as the voices grew louder then ever. He connected to Raven, as quickly as he could.

 

"You want me don't you?" He asked her, creating an image of himself in her mind.

 

"Get out of my head Charles, I'm on a mission." She snapped. In India, while she got off the plane she quickly turned into a short Indian with black hair and brown eyes, dressed in a grey tube skirt and a grey top.

 

"Remember...when we were children, and I told you, you never have to steal again?"

 

"Where are you going with this?"

 

"You can't steal me if I'm not owned." He smirked, opening his pants. She paused exhaling and walking into the bathroom.

 

"Leave me alone Charles." She went into a stall.

 

"You have to work for what you want Raven." He stroked himself, in the stall with her.

 

"Don't call me that." She moaned shifting back to her normal blue form.

 

"What do you want me to call you then? Hmm?"

 

"Shut up!" She yelled rubbing her clit.

 

"Want me to call you mommy?" He rubbed his head before spitting in his hand and jerking him, with a tight grip and a fast pace.

 

"Your an asshole." She said through gritted teeth, biting her lip as she fingered herself.

 

"I miss you mommy, your tight pussy and-"

 

"Are you ok in there?" An old woman asked, knocking on her stall.

 

"I'm fine...just cramps." She said quickly shifting back into the woman.

 

"Ok honey," the woman said going into her stall.

 

"Don't worry mommy," he said following her out the stall." Ill take care of you when you get back." He left her head, finishing up then calling Hank down with the medication.

* * *

 

"Who did you talk to?" Hank asked, helping Charles up.

 

"Raven." he answered.

 

"Really? What did she say"

 

"She had cramps."


	3. Chapter 3

Charles was fed up with Erik, the constant teasing, the spankings, it was frustrating. Earlier Erik was at his house. He locked the door then taking the metal frame off his mirror. He slid the piece of metal up his thigh, slowly going closer and closer then back down.

 

"I really,really hate it when you talk to her." Erik growled sliding the metal over his balls in small circled.

 

"Go fuck yourself." Charles spat. Erik smirked, then wrapped the metal loosely around his cock. He slid it up and down tightening then loosening. Charles gasped, holding back his moans,not knowing if Hank was home or not. Erik climbed in between his legs, licking at his head while the metal stroked up and down while holding the base.

 

"Choose who you want Charles." He said.

 

"W-what If I want both?" Charles let out soft moans,trying to be as quiet as possible.

 

"Raven and I in a room together won't be pretty." Erik sighed.

 

"Then make it w-work."

 

 

"Professor?" Logan knocked on the door."You ok in there."

 

"I'm fine Logan, I'll be down soon." His voice rose, he quickly bit on his hand as he came, Erik swallowing and milking him dry.

 

"I hate you, I hate you so much." He whispered. Erik smirked, loosening the metal and putting it back against his mirror. He unlocked the door and walked down the stairs.

 

"Why were you in Charles room." Hank asked getting up from the couch.

 

"Business meeting."


	4. Chapter 4

Raven had returned after murdering a drug Lord. She pretended to be his wife, taking the passport and the money to go back home. Instead of going home she ended up taking a taxi, getting off a block away from Charles.

Her thoughts stood out to him. He had enough of his medicine to help him walk. He met her in an alley, quickly turning her around and grabbing her neck,Shoving her roughly against the brick wall. 

She grunted kissing him hungrily as she shifted to her blue form, letting him lift her up and wrap her legs around his waist. He pulled his pants down around his thighs, thrusting up into her.

"I know how much you love to show off mommy." He whispered to her putting two fingers against his head, finding Erik. He sensed immediate anger and jealousy. Gripping her ass as he fucked her against the wall.

She held onto his shoulders moving with him, trying to keep her moans as quiet as possible.

"Dammit Charles." She gasped, tightening around him as her grip on his shoulders tightened. She was close and he pushed her even closer with visions of recent pornography he watched, showing her the best detailed parts. He sped up making sure to rub against her g spot as her eyes rolled back.

 

She came, dripping over his length. He kept going, gripping her thighs as he got closer and closer.

 

"Are you safe?" He groaned as she kissed his forehead.

 

"Pill," she responded, closing her eyes and gasping as he filled her with warm semen. She felt like she just chugged a warm cup of coffee,gasping at the feeling. He pulled out, putting her down gently. She felt it drip out of her slowly, running down her thigh.

 

"Do you want to come over to clean up?" He panted rubbing her waist. She shifted again, into a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes with light blue pants and a black shirt. He felt. The skin flip up, and change from a dark blue to a lighter skinned woman.

 

"No, I enjoy it." She said giving him one last kiss before parting."Oh and tell that cheap piece of scrap metal you belong to me." She smiled, walking out the alley.

 

"Yes Mommy."


	5. Chapter 5

Sometimes Charles couldn't stand them both. Raven with her stubbornness and Erik with his possessive attitude. Both of them in a room together was deadly. It either ended in am argument or a fight.

 

He wanted to be completely out of the situation. He didn't take his medicine on purpose. His legs were limp. Charles called them both. Erik showed up first sitting on the couch with Charles until Raven arrived.

 

This was where shit got chaotic.

 

As soon as Raven came Erik got snappy.

 

"Why in the hell is she here." Erik complained.

 

"He invited me here," she narrowed her eyes sitting next Charles. Both on either side of him.

 

"Why do you hate her?" Charles asked Erik, looking over to him.

 

"She took what was mine."

 

"You never owned him." Raven snapped.

 

"Raven, why do you hate Erik."

 

"He thinks he's in top of the world." She rolled her eyes.

 

"How about we all share." Charles smiled.

 

"Sharing is caring."

 

"I don't care enough to share with scrap metal."

 

"I wonder if you change into other people to hide your bloody face."

 

"Kiss my ass!" Raven yelled.

 

"If you had one I would." Raven reached over Charles and smacked Erik. Erik grabbed her neck while she kept punching him.

 

All of his metal furniture, destroyed. His wooden table, smashed.

 

It was all worth it to be In between his two lovers.

 

Raven on top of him, riding him while Erik was below thrusting up and driving him deeper into Raven.

 

He could replace furniture.

 

But a three some with Raven Erik and himself, was once in a blue moon.


End file.
